


The Death of Hiccup Haddock

by videle



Series: Death, Rise, Fall, Revival [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brainwashing, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Future Hiccstrid, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Marvel elements, Psychological Torture, dragons still exist, this is honestly pretty rushed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videle/pseuds/videle
Summary: Hiccup is part of a dragon riding team that works to save the planet from threats. He predicted his death in the field of danger many times, but never like this.(Modern AU with dragons and dragon-riding superheroes.)





	The Death of Hiccup Haddock

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and it's a bit unrealistic, but try to bear with me.
> 
> this series is inspired by the Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes’ story. You don’t need to watch Marvel to understand any of this, though. Also, I didn’t feel like giving everyone modern names, so enjoy their regular names!

/

 

Hiccup Haddock never expected to come this far in life.

 

He started as a scrawny child with a green fire in his eyes. His parents cherished him, with their loving coos and all the attention they gave him. His father, Stoick, the mayor of a city called Berk, was always playing with him when Hiccup was young. His mother, Valka, a beautiful woman that often wrote Stoick’s speeches, was often cradling him, telling him fairytales.

 

Things were great for the first six years of Hiccup’s life. He had loving parents and a life full of childish glee and laughter.

 

And then Valka went missing.

 

To this day, no one really knows what happened to her. Some say she was murdered, some say she ran away. Others say she bonded with a dragon and the dragon turned on her or carried her away.

 

Dragons were intriguing creatures, and Hiccup never truly blamed them for his mother’s disappearance. After all, there was no proof it was a dragon that took Valka.

 

Dragons had actually been thought to be fairytales until a little less than a century ago. The dragons had a hidden world of some sort, and no one knew where it was. Occasionally, dragons would exit the hidden world. Rarely, these exploring dragons would end up stumbling across a human they wanted to be their friend.

 

Scientists viewed it as a bond of some sort. Not much was known about how it worked, only that some dragons shared a bond with one particular human. It was a rare occurrence for a dragon and a human to bond.

 

But that’s exactly what happened to Hiccup.

 

At age thirteen, Hiccup stumbled across a black dragon with gigantic, bat-like wings. It was a gorgeous creature, with emerald green eyes just a bit lighter in hue than Hiccup’s own. It was sleek, obviously built for speed. However, it was missing a tailfin, and therefore could not fly on its own.

 

Hiccup named the dragon Toothless, and found himself befriending the dragon.

 

Turns out, the dragon was not an ‘it’ but a ‘he’. Soon after growing close to Toothless, Hiccup decided he wanted to help Toothless fly again. The poor dragon didn’t deserve to be imprisoned on the ground.

 

Hiccup got to work, and at age fourteen, he built a prosthetic tailfin. It could be controlled with a stirrup, which Hiccup would maneuver from Toothless’ shoulders.

 

The black dragon was ecstatic to fly again, and didn’t seem to care he would have to be ridden for flight to be possible. He was content flying with his human.

 

Stoick didn’t immediately approve of Toothless. After all, dragons were dangerous creatures. He also entertained the theory of Valka being taken by a dragon.

 

Eventually, after some paperwork with the government (human-dragon bonds were to be documented) and lots of convincing, Stoick approved of Toothless being Hiccup’s companion.

 

After it was released that Hiccup bonded with a dragon, he suddenly found himself gaining popularity. No one seemed to like him before Toothless, since he was so scrawny and awkward. He didn’t like how people were noticing him all of a sudden, because it felt like they were just using him.

 

When Hiccup was fifteen, things began taking an interesting turn. Astrid, a girl in Hiccup’s class, was bonded to a dragon.

 

It was shocking, really. Less than fifty people had been bonded with dragons in the past, and suddenly, Hiccup’s classmate was being bonded with a dragon?

 

Hiccup, to his surprise and joy, began growing closer with Astrid. Before Astrid had bonded with a dragon, she avoided him. She was popular, and he wasn’t. Or, well, not really, that is. Astrid was a gorgeous blonde girl, and he was just a thin and awkward boy.

 

But despite their uneventful past, they began growing closer. Astrid wanted tips on dragon riding, so Hiccup decided to help her out. They grew from acquaintances to friends, and eventually close friends.

 

One day, Astrid brought up how many issues there were with the crime going on nearby Berk. Hiccup had a crazy idea.

 

What if they helped stop crime? After all, they had dragons! They could totally defeat some criminals, right?

 

Astrid pointed out there were only four of them (including their dragons) and several criminals. How were they supposed to stop so many?

 

“We get more members!” Hiccup had replied simply. “There’s news of a pair of twins that bonded with a dragon somewhere in Missouri. I think there was a boy in Alaska who bonded with one a few years ago, and a boy in Canada somewhere that did the same thing like a year ago.”

 

It all happened so fast. One minute, Astrid and Hiccup were debating whether to actually form a team of heroes, and the next minute, the team was already formed.

 

The twins from Missouri were named Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut was a blond girl with a long face and a boyish appearance. Tuffnut was a blond boy with similar features to his sister, and had long hair. They bonded with a two-headed dragon, and each head had a name. One head was named Barf, and the other head was named Belch.

 

The boy in Canada was named Fishlegs, and he had straw-like blond hair, a round face, and a chubby build. He was bonded to a bulky dragon named Meatlug.

 

Then, there was Snotlout, who was a short boy with black hair that also carried a lot of arrogance with him. He was bonded with a fiery dragon named Hookfang.

 

As for Astrid, she was bonded with a spiked dragon named Stormfly.

 

As a team, they were called the Dragon Riders. Individually, they each had superhero names. Toothless and Hiccup were called Night Fury, Astrid and Stormfly were called Deadly Nadder. The twins and Barf and Belch were called Hideous Zippleback. Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Meatlug were called Gronckle. Lastly, Snotlout and Hookfang were called Monstrous Nightmare.

 

At age eighteen, Hiccup had successfully formed a team of crime-fighting heroes. The government approved of them, probably because they had their identities and because the Dragon Riders agreed to only fight major battles when asked by a government official.

 

They’ve been fighting crime for a couple years now. Hiccup is now twenty years old, and he’s can’t help being proud of himself. Would his mother be proud? He likes to think she would.

 

But in the midst of battle, death is inevitable…

 

And death chose Hiccup for its next victim.

 

/

 

The Dragon Riders are fighting.

 

Stormfly is shooting spikes from her tail, and Astrid is directing her. Hookfang is setting himself on fire, successfully intimidating their enemy, while Snotlout gives war cries. Meatlug is spewing lava, and Fishlegs is guiding her. The twins are cheering, while Barf and Belch release gas and then ignite it.

 

Hiccup and Toothless?

 

Hiccup and Toothless are falling.

 

Seconds ago, there was a gun aimed at Toothless, and that gun landed a hit with some sort of poisonous bullet. Seconds ago, Toothless roared in pain, and began losing altitude. Seconds ago, Hiccup was shot in the leg as he gripped tight to his plummeting dragon.

 

Hiccup, after being shot, instinctively lifts one hand from the saddle to reach for his new wound. He finds his other hand has a tight grip on the saddle, but not tight enough, apparently, because then he’s falling, separate from Toothless.

 

There’s shouts, there’s chaos, there’s white noise. Hiccup screams as he falls, so unashamedly frightened and panicked. He’s fallen from Toothless before, but now, both him and Toothless are injured in the midst of battle.

 

Hiccup descends facing towards the sky. He watches as a familiar spiked dragon manages to pluck Toothless from the sky, and save him from death.

 

But they don’t seem to realize Hiccup is gone from Toothless’ shoulders. They probably think he’s still clinging to Toothless, black armor blending in perfectly.

 

By the time they realize it, it’ll be too late. Hiccup will be dead.

 

But there’s something nearby, a shadow, a blur, and before Hiccup can even turn his head towards it, the thing has snatched him from his descent.

 

Hiccup feels a flicker of hope. One of his teammates -- one of his friends -- saved him. He’ll be safe now. They just have to treat the bullet wound in his leg, and he’ll be fine. Get him back to Toothless, and he’ll be content.

 

But this dragon, the one that caught him, is unfamiliar. He doesn’t recognize it. Hiccup realizes with a start that this isn’t one of his teammates. This dragon is carrying him away from his team.

 

He opens his mouth to scream, but all that escapes is a whimper as the dragon drops him onto a hard surface, and he slips into unconsciousness.

 

/

 

There’s pain when Hiccup wakes, and it’s not surprising. However, the situation he finds himself in is dazing to him.

 

He’s in some sort of laboratory, with two doctors examining him. He hears voices, and there’s someone speaking to him. He barely distinguishes their words.

 

“...Didn’t get the dragon, but got the rider. He will be a valuable asset to our cause.”

 

Hiccup begins struggling, thrashing desperately because this does not sound good, he’s in the hands of the enemy, and he needs to get out--

 

One of the doctors injects him with something, and Hiccup finds himself beginning to slip away again. The last thing he hears is, “Sweet dreams.”

 

/

 

Hiccup wakes an unknown amount of time later. He’s more coherent. He can feel the restraints on his ankles and wrists, and immediately struggles not to panic. He lifts his head to see himself dressed in a hospital gown, and a bandage on his wounded leg.

 

“Hiccup Haddock,” a voice greets. Hiccup snaps his head in the direction, and finds the movement makes him slightly dizzy. He spots a doctor with glasses and a bald head staring at him with a devious smirk. “Welcome back.”

 

“Who are you?” Hiccup croaks out. His tongue feels heavy, barely able to form the words. Nonetheless, he presses on, “Where am I?”

 

“Why should I tell you?” the doctor asks in a painfully casual voice, as if they’re discussing the weather. “It’s not as if you’ll remember any of this.”

 

Hiccup feels another surge of panic. What is that supposed to mean? What are they going to do to him?

 

“What do you want with me?” he asks, hoping his fear isn’t obvious.

 

The man’s smirk broadens. “With you? No. For you,” is the vague answer he gives. “Enjoy these next few minutes, Mr. Haddock, for it will be the last ones you have of your freedom.”

 

Freedom?! Hiccup wants to scream at the man, tell him that being restrained to a bed is not freedom.

 

It’s the farthest from freedom.

 

/

 

Turns out, being tied to a bed is definitely not the farthest from freedom.

 

Hiccup finds himself bound to a chair of some sort, with headgear connected to said chair. They strap him into the seat, and then they’re placing the headgear over his head, despite his struggling.

 

“What is your name?” a man asks.

 

Hiccup frowns in confusion. Don’t they already know his name? That doctor had said it earlier.

 

“Hiccup,” he answers. Before he can add more words, there’s the sound of a lever being pulled, and then…

 

Electricity engulfs his head from the device placed around him. A giant amount of agony envelops Hiccup’s brain, and it feels like his mind is being melted away. He hears the crackle and buzz of electricity, and the sound of someone screaming horrifically. He vaguely wonders if it’s him screaming.

 

He’s never known pain like this sort of pain.

 

Suddenly, the electricity stops. The agony remains for a second, and then begins dulling slightly. Hiccup finds his body twitching in the aftermath of the electrical shocks.

 

His body is limp after the twitches. The headgear remains around his head, but if it didn’t, his head would be dropping to his chest.

 

“What is your name?”

 

Hiccup barely manages to decipher the question through the haze of pain, shock, and horror.

 

“H-Hiccup,” he stutters out, throat already stinging from his screams.

 

The lever is pulled again, and the white hot agony returns with a vengeance.

 

/

 

“What is your name?”

 

“H-Hic…”

 

/

 

“What is your name?”

 

“R-rot in h… hell.”

 

/

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Please, please, stop--”

 

“What is your name?!”

 

“...It’s... Hic--”

 

/

 

“What is your name?”

 

“...”

 

“Wipe one more time… just in case.”

 

/

 

The electricity dies out yet again. The first sensation he can remember is pain. Pain in his head, his throat, and his limbs where the restraints are placed.

 

He realizes there is something around his head. The headgear is dismantled, and once it is, he hears someone talking to him.

 

“What is your name?”

 

It’s a simple question, and it has a simple answer in most scenarios.

 

In this scenario, his answer is:

 

“I don’t know.”

 

/


End file.
